


close, yet far away

by moonsfics



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: Anon on tumblr requested from prompt list: “Actually… I miss you” and “alright, I’ll leave you alone” with Jungkook





	close, yet far away

Jungkook had been playing overwatch for two hours now. You’d stepped out of the apartment to buy some dinner forty minutes ago, and your roommate had already over an hour of playtime. 

He was still sitting by his console, headphones and mic on as he shouted something at Taehyung, who was usually on the other side. His best friend of ten years. 

You’d met Jungkook freshmen year of college. Through some misunderstanding, he’d become yours and your best friend’s, Nelly, roommate. Ever since then you’ve become inseparable. You befriended other people together, which only made the friendship between you stronger. And even after Nelly moved in with her boyfriend, Jungkook made it clear he wanted to remain roommates. 

Jimin, a guy you both became close to, moved in after Nelly, but it didn’t last. However, it was a good thing seen as you developed a silly crush on him. Something did happen once between you—a heated make-out session after a night in of drinks and pizza—but he quickly shut you down after and made it clear he was still in love with his ex. Not long after, he got back together with Yoongi and moved in with him. That left you and Jungkook again. He went out of his way to find a new place for the both of you because he didn’t think there’d be anyone else he’d want to live with. 

“I just think it’s pointless trying to find another roommate. If we ask any of our friends they will eventually move out. Namjoon and Tae now live alone after Yoongi and Hoseok moved out. Lisa and Jennie had to downgrade as well and signed a lease already. Everyone else is adulting and moving in with significant others,” he’d argued over breakfast about two years ago. He’d taken a gulp of his orange juice and kept it in his mouth a bit, moving it between his cheeks then swallowing it. At first you’d seen this as a gross habit, but you eventually grew used to it. 

He had looked up from his eggs and eyed you—big doe eyes, waiting for you to read what he was trying to say, except that wasn’t what you’d gotten from his argument. You feared he wanted to go separate ways. 

“Are you saying we should go live with them? Separately?” 

His eyes had gone wide, shoulders back as he sat up, “God no, I love living with you, babe. I just think we should move out instead of finding a new roommate before resigning any lease. Unless you think we can afford this place?” 

“Not at the moment,” you’d argued, “we still have a semester left of school.”

Jungkook had sucked on his teeth and nodded. “I’ve been researching for apartments—give me a sec.” he’d gotten up and disappeared to his room for a minute or so, then came back with a stack of papers. “This is what I’ve found. Most are in walking distance from here, and not too far from our jobs.” 

You’d grinned, amazed but not surprised by his level of responsibility and thoroughness. 

Eventually you’d both picked the place you’ve been living in for two years now. Two bedroom, one bathroom, a gym and laundry room in the complex, and affordable—more so now with fulltime jobs. 

You had thought that by now Jungkook would have found someone—you, on the other hand, have been single since you dated a guy named Jin two years ago. But you’ve been lucky, although much as you hate to admit it because you don’t want to sound selfish, but you like that Jungkook is still living with you. He’s become one of your best friends, but somehow more than that. You can’t even imagine living in a place where you wake up and there isn’t an unwashed blender soaking in the sink. Always with residue from a protein shake prepared before your roommate walks out to the gym. Without anticipating the bread in the toaster and still warm eggs on the stove for you.

He always makes breakfast, and you always make dinner. But recently, with work demanding more and more of the both you, you find yourself eating a waffle for breakfast and getting takeout for dinner. When you do get some free time, Jungkook spends it playing video games while you catch up on your shows, or read a book. You’ve gotten to see him more when you hangout with friends on Sunday’s than in the apartment. 

“Jungkookie? I got Thai food,” you say, just a smidge louder than appropriate speaking voice so he can hear you over Taehyung. 

“Hu? Oh yea, I’ll be right out babe.”

“Okay… but do come eat okay? I don’t want you having to reheat it after I go to bed. The food is warm.”

“Mmhmm, yeah, I’ll be right—fuck! Tae, wait no no, wait for me!” 

“Alright, I‘ll leave you alone for a bit, but come eat.” 

You leave the door open behind you so he can hear as you move outside his bedroom right by the dinning table. You set up dinner as if you’d cooked. Take out plates and chopsticks—the fancy reusable ones and not the one’s they’d give at the restaurant if you had kept asking for them—and serve some homemade iced hibiscus. You’d frozen bags of the tea weeks ago, and you still had some, ready to be diluted with water and ice, and mixed with some sugar. It gave Jungkook enough time to save the game and come out as you set the table, but when you sit down to eat, you can hear him still playing. 

There is no way you will eat yet another day alone without Jungkook. It’s been about two weeks since you’ve sat down to eat together. You don’t think you can go another day without hearing about his day and laughing at whatever nonsense his coworkers do. You miss his company so much even though he sleeps in the room right next to yours. 

You walk up to his room and knock on his door. “Jungkook? Come eat,” you say.

He turns, doe eyes excited and distracted with the screen in front of him, “It’s alright, I’ll eat later.”

You can hear Taehyung saying something. 

“No no, it’s okay, it’s just y/n worries about me not eating,” he says, his eyes back on the screen, bu then he turns a beat to give you a soft smile—one that makes those tiny dimples indent—“but I’ll eat, don’t worry.” 

You feel a twist in your stomach at the look on his face, one you don’t get to see as often. 

“It’s just not that, Jungkook,” you say quietly, but he hears you because he turns back to you. The serious look on your face makes him pause the game and look up at you as you walk towards him. You reach for his headphones and push them off his head to rest around his neck. “Actually… I just miss you Jungkook.” His eyes glisten with the computer lights, shining like there’s galaxies living in them—but his eyes tend to look like that with any light that reflects on them. You realize how long it’s been since you’ve even looked at him like this, with eye contact surrounded by the sort of quietness only familiar to the apartment. 

His lips pucker as he continues to read your face, eyes moving back and forth between your own. “Oh… I see…”

A small and echoey “holly shit” is heard coming from the headphones, at which Jungkook’s cheeks begin to flush. 

“Shut up Tae, we can play later.” Without looking away from you, he removes his headphones and saves his game. 

When he’s done shutting down the game, you extend your hand out to him and he stares at it for a beat. He slowly places his warm, much larger palm over it, smoothing over it even slower as he takes it and lets you pull him up and out of his room. He’s walking behind you as if in a trance. 

He sits across from you, grinning as he stares at you. 

You can’t help but giggle before digging into your food. 

“We can talk about whatever that reaction was, later,” you tease. 

“And we can talk about you missing me when I literally live with you,” he teases back, now smirking as some confidence fills him. 

You can’t help but blush and look down at your food. “Just eat your food Kookie.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that you can find me on tumblr @ mikrokosmosgf | or on twitter @ namoonyoongi


End file.
